Household appliances such as stoves including dual pilot light burners are known in the state of the art.
Pilot light burners are used to control turning on gas burners in a household appliance and for monitoring the flame of the burners. These pilot light burners comprise a gas inlet, a sleeve with a nozzle to provide an outlet for the gas, a chamber in fluid communication with the injector where the air and gas is mixed according to the type of gas used, and a burner head where the combustion of the mixture takes place, the burner head being adjacent to the gas burner in the household appliance. However, users commonly use different types of gas, natural gas (NG) and liquefied gas (LPG) being the most common. The pilot light burner is manufactured based on one type of gas, and if the user has any other type of gas in their home, parts in the pilot light burner must be changed in order to adapt it to the latter type of gas.
WO2011134725 A2 describes a pilot light burner, suitable for working with gaseous fuels of several types, particularly natural gas (NG) or liquefied gas (LPG), comprising a support, a regulating sleeve comprising a first supply nozzle to supply gas, an air and gas mixing and intake chamber in fluid communication with the regulating sleeve, and an injector operatively cooperating with the regulating sleeve, comprising a second supply nozzle to supply gas, the second nozzle being able to be located with respect to the first nozzle in a first position for supplying a first gas, and a second position for supplying a second gas.